


No Day But Today

by nagi_schwarz



Series: The Oppenheimer Effect [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "any, any, debate on whether the movie version of Rent was as good as the play."</p><p>Just another day at Casa Atlantica, with strange affection and stranger taste in music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Day But Today

“Rent? Evan adores that movie,” John said. “I cannot count the number of times I’ve walked in on him bawling his way through Angel’s funeral.”

Evan punched him in the thigh without missing a beat. “Please. Like I’ve never caught you singing to the soundtrack at the top of your lungs while you’re cleaning the kitchen.”

“Yeah, that’s the soundtrack,” John said. “Original cast from the original production. Great stuff.”

“The movie’s great,” Evan insisted. “Rosario Dawson as Mimi is amazing.”

Cam shook his head. “The movie’s good and all, but they made the songs too...radio pop. And the movie totally doesn’t have the stage ending, which is the best.”

“They actually have a version of it that you can watch in the extras.” Evan resumed petting Oppie with one hand and grading physics quizzes with the other.

“Not the same as seeing it live,” Cam said. “Getting the impact of that moment when Angel crosses the stage and steps into that empty spot, after being carried through the whole journey - it’s like a punch to the face.”

“You’d know about getting punched in the face,” Evan muttered.

Cam punched him in the arm.

Rodney wondered how he’d ended up in a house where punching was a gesture of affection.

“All of you,” JD said, “are heathens. Rent? Are you insane? It’s just a cheap knock-off of La Boheme. You haven’t seen that story till you’ve seen it in opera.”

Cam, Evan, and John all threw pillows at him.

Rodney supposed that one day he ought to sit down and actually see Rent, in whatever form someone offered up first. He thought opera might be best, especially if it meant John in a tux.


End file.
